A device for magnetic treatment of water is known as comprising a cylindrical two-shoulder body of nonmagnetic material. The shoulder with a smaller diameter is hollow and longer. Into its cavity is pressed the magnetizing coil. The second shoulder with a greater diameter possesses a circular channel (cannelure) from the side of the first shoulder with the smaller diameter. Over the first shoulder with the smaller diameter is laid an insert of nonmagnetic material whose outside diameter is equal to the outside diameter of the second shoulder and whose length is smaller than the length of the shoulder with the smaller diameter. The insert with a longitudinal groove is clamped to the two-shoulder body by means of cup-shaped cap. In the shoulder with the greater diameter and in the cup-shaped cap are bored apertures for the inlet and the outlet of the liquid.
The disadvantages of the above described device are the relatively low effect of the magnetic treatment and the increased hydraulic resistance.
Another device for the magnetic treatment of lubricating and cooling liquids is known consisting of a casing of nonmagnetic material, inside of which is disposed a hollow cylindrical body of nonmagnetic material, over which body is wound the electromagnetizing coil. In the cavity of the body is placed a cylindrical core of nonmagnetic material having a screw-shaped groove. The cylindrical body is closed by caps with apertures for the inlet and the outlet of the liquid.
The disadvantages of this device are the relatively low magnetic treatment effect and the increased hydraulic resistance.